


Art: The Battle of Tumhalad

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Nargothrond, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor sees Orodreth killed by Glaurung at the Battle of Tumhalad, where the army of Nargothrond was defeated before Glaurung entered the hidden city. </p><p>Acrylic painting. </p><p>Tolkien is not explicit that Celebrimbor was present at Tumhalad: we don't know where he was between deciding to stay in Nargothrond when his father Curufin was ousted, and founding Eregion in the Second Age.   But I think he must have been there. </p><p>Turin is fighting next to Orodreth, in the full-face mask helmet with the elaborate crest - the Dragon-helm of Dor-lómin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Battle of Tumhalad




End file.
